


This is Home

by LucindaAM



Series: Beauty and her Beast [8]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, NO Swearing, No Angst, No Smut, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26726653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucindaAM/pseuds/LucindaAM
Summary: A domestic scene with your new baby.
Relationships: Hulk/Reader
Series: Beauty and her Beast [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925902
Comments: 14
Kudos: 46





	This is Home

**Author's Note:**

> Short but sweet.
> 
> The image popped into my head and I couldn't help but write it immediately.
> 
> Lemme know what you think! ;)

Soft murmurs woke you. You flung out a hand and found Bruce’s side of the bed empty. In the still half-asleep fog of your mind, you vaguely wondered if Bruce was in the lab with Tony. The inventor was going a little baby-proofing crazy around the tower and you and Bruce had been taking turns keeping him in line. 

You stumbled out of bed and slipped a robe on before you shuffled into the hall and down towards Stanley’s room. 

The murmurs grew louder as you drew closer and you couldn’t help but smile to yourself as they began making sense. 

You leaned against the doorway of the nursery as your smile grew on your lips. In the middle of the room, Hulk sat hunched over the tiny bundle in his hands. Hulk whispered lovingly to your little boy as Stanley fussed in his hands. Stanley’s hands waved in the air above his head as he cooed back at Hulk. Every now and again a small giggle would escape him and Hulk would smile. 

You crept into the room and leaned your head against Hulk’s shoulder as you reached a hand out to let one of Stanley’s tiny hands grasp your finger. 

“He sure loves you.” You murmured softly. Stanley hadn’t taken his brilliant green eyes off Hulk once since you’d walked in. 

“Love him.” Hulk said softly, shuffling the baby in his hand so he could scoop you into his lap. He pressed a kiss to the top of your head as he handed your baby back to you. “Love you too.” 

Hulk cradled his tiny family in his arms and let a sense of peace wash through him. This was home.


End file.
